vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miror B.
|-|XD= |-|Colosseum= Summary Miror B. (Japanese: ミラーボ Mirorbo) is a recurring character and major antagonist from Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. His name is probably derived from mirror ball. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Wanderer (Japanese: さすらい Wanderer). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-B | 6-C | At least 6-C | 7-B | 7-B | At least 6-C Name: Miror B. Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Former Cipher Admin, Wanderer, Boss Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Healing via rain Ludicolo, Shadow Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Martial Arts, Can prevent the target from switching out or fleeing Sudowoodo | Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Healing via rain Ludicolo, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis Loudred, Water Manipulation, Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation, Martial Arts Golduck, Air Manipulation, Rock Manipulation Armaldo | Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Nature Power becomes a different damaging move depending on the environment), Healing via rain Ludicolo, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis Exploud, Air Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Armaldo | Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Lombre, Shadow Manipulation Voltorb | Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Lombre, Shadow Manipulation Nosepass, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation Ludicolo | Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Ludicolo, Shadow Manipulation Dragonite Attack Potency: Street level | At least City level+ (A Cipher Admin that commands four Ludicolo's) | Island level (Stronger than before and comparable with the other Admins) | At least Island level (Comparable to Evice) | City level (Comparable to Lovrina, who commands Shadow Delcatty and below Exol) | City level+ (Comparable to Chobin) | At least Island level (Superior to Greevil snagged team) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Skrub) | Relativistic (Comparable with the other Admins) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | Sub-Relativistic (Vastly superior to Yellosix and close to Exol) | Sub-Relativistic (Not too far behind Gonzap) | Relativistic (Superior to Greevil) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 50 | At least Class G | At least Class G | Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least City Class+ | Island Class | At least Island Class | City Class | City Class+ | At least Island Class Durability: Street level | At least City level+ | Island level | At least Island level | City level | City level+ | At least Island level Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs with four Ludicolo along with Shadow Sudowoodo, Exploud, Golduck and Armaldo (Only if Sudowoodo was snagged from him) | Pokéballs with a lot of Lombre and Ludicolo along with Shadow Voltorb, Nosepass, Dragonite and etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Worked as a Cipher Admin and later decided to form his own team) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon, through his Lombre and Ludicolo are vulnerable to flying, poison and bug moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of all of his Pokémon, see B.#Pok.C3.A9mon here. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Pyrite Cave) | Pokémon Team (Realgam Tower) | Pokémon Team (Deep Colosseum) | Pokémon Team (Cave Poké Spot) | Pokémon Team (Outskirt Stand) | Pokémon Team (Gateon Port) Note: All the Shadow Pokémon are considered to be stronger than their normal forms. Pokémon Teams Pyrite Cave 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 185Sudowoodo.png|(Shadow) Sudowoodo, The Imitation Pokémon. Hold Item: Hard Stone Realgam Tower 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 294Loudred.png|Loudred, The Big Voice Pokémon. 055Golduck.png|Golduck, The Duck Pokémon. Armaldo.png|Armaldo, The Plate Pokémon. Deep Colosseum 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 295Exploud.png|Exploud, The Loud Noise Pokémon. Armaldo.png|Armaldo, The Plate Pokémon. Gateon Port 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 272Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo, The Carefree Pokémon. 149Dragonite.png|(Shadow) Dragonite, The Dragon Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dancers Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6